The Bet
by Lupe-brodrax
Summary: Kimiko won a bet and now Rai,Omi and Clay have to go shopping with her much to their horror.
1. The Bet

**Turtl3-wax: This is a random story I created in my free time.The whole story is from Kimiko's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bet**

You guys are probably wondering how I ever convinced Rai,Clay and Omi to come shopping with me,well I guess I'd better tell you why. It starts like this….

Rai,Clay and Omi and I were hunting for Shen Gong Wu.The guys were whispering(probably about me) well,I was right.They were discussing about how I lost the Eye of Dashi,The Star Hanabi and The Fist of Tebbigong to Jack Spicer,that's when I lost it.

"If you guys think that you're better than me you're wrong!" I yelled at those idiots.

"Oh _really_ Kimiko?Then explain how we didn't lose a Showdown to Jack and you did." Rai said.

"People make mistakes!" I snapped at him.

"How about I make a bet with you,if we win,you'll let us have an electronic device of yours each and let us keep it,and if you win…" Rai began

"You'll have to come shopping with me!" I cried. "So what's the bet?"

"You have to win the next showdown." Clay said.

"You've got yourself a deal!" I exclaimed although I felt pretty nervous,if I failed they could choose _any_ of my electronic toys.

I tried not to be too nervous or overconfident,soon we arrived.The Shen Gong Wu was called the Serpents Tail,it allowed the user to pass through solid objects.

"It's here somewhere!"Dojo proclaimed loudly as he sniffed the area.That's when I spotted it.It was on top of a tree.I back flipped and grabbed it.But then I realized that I had to win a showdown so I waited for Jack.

"You've found it Kimiko,lets go back."Omi said.

"No way Omi,the part of the bet was I had to win a showdown not just retrieve it."Dojo's mouth dropped open. "So you would rather risk losing the Serpents Tail then to complete a bet?"(Sounds gay I know,I don't know how to put it .) "You betcha Dojo!" I declared.

Sure enough Jack arrived and nearly spoilt everything. "Jack,I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Ok Kimiko name your game!"

I looked at our surroundings,we were in a forest then I realized that I had a marble in my pocket,I also had the Falcons Eye on me.I took out my marble and said. "First one to find this marble wins,my Falcons Eye against your Star Hanabi!"

"Ok Kimiko I accept your challenge!Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!"The surrounding changed,just like every single showdown.

"Gong Ye Tem Pai!" we yelled at the same time.I scanned the surroundings. "Falcons Eye!"I said.I used it to look into trees and everything then I realized I saw something.I took a deep breath and dove in the water.Jack must have noticed me because he sent a bolt of fire at me,but to no avail because I was underwater.I grabbed it,the showdown was over.

I grinned as I saw Rai and Clay's faces,not Omi's because I don't think he knew what shopping was.


	2. The trip to Powerpoint Mall

Turtl3-wax:Thanks to all those people who reviewed.Kindly appreciate it..

**Chapter 2 **

**The trip to the Powerpoint Mall **

Saturday finally arrived and I quickly put on my outfit and I wore some sneakers(socks for trying on shoes ;) )I took my seat on Dojo while the guys sat behind me all moaning about going shopping stuff like that.

"So where are we going exactly?"Dojo asked.

"The Powerpoint Mall,it's in New York,I've only been there once with my friends."I answered eager to get on with the journey.

Dojo soared off into the clouds while I was talking to Keiko on my cellphone.It was a beautiful day with no rain clouds or strong winds,just some beautiful sunshine and a light breeze.After some time we arrived in New York.

I got off Dojo and said: "Come on guys you don't want to get lost here."The guys trudged on behind me without saying a word.Dojo shrank to lizard size and flew under Clay's hat.Very soon we arrived at Powerpoint Mall,we stepped inside it was HUGE.The main colours were white,yellow and red but the roof was a stunning gold.The walls were painted white,the glass a pale yellow.There were 5 floors up and heaps of shops.Rai spotted one immediately and said: "Come on guys lets go to that one!"I looked in his direction and spotted the Arcade.(not much of a shop but you spend money there lol)

I rolled my eyes 'Typical'I thought to myself and said "No way man this is my shopping trip not yours it's mine,if you wanna go to the arcade then I suggest you hurry up and follow me to the clothing store and then we _might_ have time for the arcade…and lunch."I concluded smiling evily.

"And lunch to!"They exclaimed at the same time(even Omi)and then they ran after me(I was already halfway up the escalator.

'Wow,I didn't expect such a fast response.'Oh well at least they're following me.' I thought to myself as I entered 'Clothing Depo.(couldn't think of another name)The guys hot on my tracks.

**Shorter then the first chapter but still…..please R&R.Thanks .**


	3. Shopping at the Powerpoint Mall

**Turtl3-wax:Thanks once again to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters(that's goes for chapter 1 and 2 as well)I don't own McDonalds either.**

**Chapter 3**

**Shopping at the Powerpoint Mall**

Clothing Depo was an awesome shop there were lots of clothes for people of all ages and different genders too.I found a sky blue dress that went really well with the earrings Keiko sent to me as a birthday present.I grabbed it and went into the changing rooms. 'Perfect' I thought to myself.I put it on the counter and went to search for other outfits.

"Hurry up Kimiko or I might just die of boredom," Rai said yawning. "There are about a hundred things I'd rather do right now."

"No arcade and lunch if you don't shut up." I snapped.It worked they didn't say anything for the next half hour in which I was in the shop.

"Come on guys."I said as I shoved my shopping bags at Rai.

"Why me?"He groaned.

"Because you were the only one complaining!"I snapped.

"Are we going to the arcade?" Clay asked

"Not a chance,I still need to buy more outfits."I replied and walked over to 'Clothes 'n More'

"Oh man!" Clay,omi and Rai exclaimed.

After 3 hours shopping for all my needs I spotted a McDonalds,I glanced at my watch it read 15:15.(3:15 pm)

"Lunchtime guys!" I pointed to McDonalds.(boy was there a long queue!)After lunch we headed to the arcade.

"Woohoo!" Rai cried.

After 5 minutes I called them back.

"It's only been 5 minutes!" Omi said

"Yes I know but Master Fung told us to be back by 4:45 pm.

"It's 4:15!" Clay said

"So?The flight there _is _half an hour!"

We boarded Dojo and set off.We arrived back at the temple at 4:45 on the dot.We were greeted by Master Fung.

"How was your trip Dragons?"

"Agonizing." That was Rai's answer.

"Painful." Omi said rubbing his wrists.

"Boring." Clay said yawning.

"The best trip ever!"I exclaimed.

"So want to have another bet?Lets say…next Saturday?"I added.

"No sorry."Omi said and ran to his room.

"I'm busy.Sorry" Clay said and did the same.

"Is that a flying horse?" Rai said and pointed to the sky and then took off.

I sighed,there wasn't going to be any other day like it. "Oh well," I said to Master Fung. "They learnt a lesson today."

"Oh?What is it Kmiko?"Master Fung asked.

"Never bet with Kimiko!"

The End 

**The ending is a bit gay but heck,not many people know how to end with a good ending.**


End file.
